


What's This?

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, It's For a Case, POV Molly Hooper, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Hawaii for a case, Sherlock and Molly spend some quality time together in their hotel suite’s bath and have a very interesting and, to Molly at least, surprising conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [channyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/channyfaith/gifts).



> So over on Tumblr **channyfaith** had a post about Sherlolly bathtime cuddles and I got inspired to write something and this is what came out of it. I can't help the fluff that ensued from a discussion that involved sweet Sherlolly bath time (sorry if it isn't super cramped, though...I wanted to be nice to Sherlock). [This](http://www.aquaresorts.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/8/2013/08/Aqua_Ilikai_Hotel_and_Suites_Honeymoon_Suite_Oval_Tub1.jpg), by the way, is the tub they're in in the fic. It's biggish but still a bit small.

She did not like the gleam in Sherlock’s eye when he had asked her to accompany him on this undercover mission. She wasn’t quite sure what he had up his sleeve but she wasn’t sure she was going to like it. He wouldn’t give her many details, other than they had to go to the States, they were staying in a honeymoon suite at the Ilikai Hotel and Suites in Hawaii and they were going to have to pretend to be a married couple.

Like that was going to be hard, considering they spent every moment they could sneak off together snogging and shagging like rabbits.

But other than that, he was staying mum on the details.

They’d had first class flights all the way to San Diego, and then got another flight to Hawaii, and once they got to the hotel and to their room she just wanted to go take a long soak and a nap and relax. They were going to be in Hawaii for at least a week, longer if Sherlock had trouble with what he was doing, and there would be plenty of time for her to take in the local sights in Honolulu after she got some rest. But she almost forgot how tired and achy she was when the bellhop opened the door and showed them the room. “Oh,” she breathed in, stepping inside and looking around.

The bellhop brought in their bags and Sherlock took care of the tip while Molly took a look around. The room was really exquisite, she thought to herself. It was nicer than any place she’d stayed in before and it was _certainly_ nicer than any place she’d considered when she was looking at honeymoon destinations for her own wedding. When the bellhop left Sherlock came over to her, embracing her from behind, and she leaned into him. “Do you still want to take that bath and rest?” he asked.

She nodded slightly. “The tub is big enough for you to join me, too,” she said. “I mean, if you want to.”

“I’m not a bath person, but I suppose if you want me to it wouldn’t hurt,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I won’t be able to join you for your nap, though. I have to get the lay of the land.”

“That’s all right,” she said. She pulled away from him and then reached for the hem of the dress she’d been wearing, pulling it over her head and then dropping it onto the floor. She looked over her shoulder and saw him staring at her appreciatively. “You can make it up to me tonight.”

“I’m almost starting to think bringing you might be a bit more of a distraction than I thought,” he said, licking his lips as his hands went to the top button of his shirt and he began undoing the buttons.

“I’ll try my best not to distract you _too_ much,” she said with a laugh before disappearing into the bathroom. The tub was in a separate part of the room, set in the corner near some steps. There were candles all around and she found some matches nearby. She decided to light them even though there was still some light outside. She started to run the water, adjusting the taps to get to a temperature that she knew they’d both find suitable, and she looked at the shampoo and conditioner nearby while she debated adding bubble bath to it.

After a moment Sherlock came in just wearing his pants. “No bubble bath?”

“I’m debating whether I want to wash my hair or not,” she said, biting her lip as she considered things. “If I do there’s no point in adding the bubbles.”

“Add them,” he said, with a grin. “I know you want to.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “You’ll smell like freesia.”

“It’s all right,” he said. “I can handle it while we’re here. It’s not as though we do this at home.”

“No,” she said with a soft chuckle. “My tub is too small and then there’s always the chance we’ll be walked in on at Baker Street.”

“Then we should enjoy it while we can here,” he said, coming forward and pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. “So add the bubble bath.”

“All right,” she said, reaching over for the bottle and adding a stream of the bubble bath under the running water. Soon there were bubbles filling up the tub, and after a moment Molly took her hair out of the elastic band it was in and then readjusted it into a loose bun on top of her head. She and Sherlock stripped out of the remainder of their clothing and Sherlock got in first before Molly got in. She had planned on sitting next to him but he reached over for her, pulling her on top of him, her back to his chest with her settled between his legs. “You want me nice and close.”

“Well, we have the space, but I can actually stretch out in this tub so it’s comfortable to sit like this,” he said as they both sank a little lower, the suds of the bubble bath inching up their chests. “I wonder what it would take to talk Mrs. Hudson into getting a bigger tub in the washroom I use.”

“I doubt she’d get anything as luxurious as this,” she said.

“Perhaps if we get a home of our own we could consider it,” he said quietly.

She was surprised by that. “Sherlock, we aren’t even open about our relationship. There are maybe a handful of people who know.”

“Perhaps we should be more open,” he said, shifting slightly to put his arms around her. “It’s not as though we have Moriarty to worry about anymore, and any other enemies that come along, we’ll handle them.”

“Yes, but…a home of our own? I mean, that implies living together. Marriage. I mean…a permanent relationship,” she said.

“Would that be a bad thing?” he asked.

She pulled away from him slightly and turned, planting her hands on either side of him in the water, looking at him as warmth and love filled her eyes. He looked so cautiously optimistic, so hopeful. He wanted to make their relationship public and he wanted a future with her. She gave him a wide smile and leaned in. “It wouldn’t be a bad thing at all, Sherlock,” she said.

“Good,” he replied, running his hands down her back before she leaned in to kiss him. After a moment she pulled away and turned back around, settling in against him as he wrapped his arms around her again. They hadn’t even been gone for an entire day and already her life had taken a significant turn for the better. Who knew what the rest of this case would bring?


End file.
